1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radially-activated engine, and more particularly to an engine that moves actuators in a linear direction, to produce rotational motion without the use of wrist pins or crankshafts.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are various engines or motors for transforming electrical energy into mechanical energy. Generally, such engines rely on the attraction and repulsion of two magnets, one of which is fixed and the other of which is rotatable. As the rotatable magnet (typically an electromagnet) turns, a commutator mechanism causes the magnet's polarity to alternate so that there is a continuing attraction between the two magnets that produces rotation. In such devices, the power generated by the engine depends on the strength of the magnets, which generally depends on their size. Higher power requires larger magnets, which makes it difficult to produce an electric motor with a shallow depth. Typical electric motors have a depth that is approximately equal to their diameter, which is disadvantageous in many applications. While it is known to make motors using radially-oriented linear actuators, such motors use a linkage between the actuators and the motor's rotating element, such as wrist pins, connecting rods and crankshafts. These elements complicate the operation and maintenance of the typical motor. In addition, such electric motors do not permit simple adjustment of the torque produced by the motor. Altering a conventional electric motor's torque requires redesigning the motor or adding a transmission.
Similarly, there are various engines or motors for transforming pneumatic or hydraulic pressure into mechanically useful forms of motion. Such engines, however, tend to produce only linear motion, or have a depth that is substantially similar to their diameter.
What is needed is a motor for converting linear motion into rotational motion, which has a depth substantially smaller than its diameter. What is also needed is a motor that is capable of simple torque adjustment.
Objects and Advantages
It is an aspect of the claimed invention to provide a motor that has radially oriented pistons that act against an offset element to produce rotation, resulting in a motor that is substantially thinner than its diameter.
It is yet another aspect of the claimed invention to provide a motor that is easily adjustable to produce varying amounts of speed, power and torque, depending on the current or pressure provided and the angle at which the linear actuators act on the offset element.